Grow Old With You
by RossxRachel4ever
Summary: DH spoilers! Ron and Hermione have been together for almost three years. Ron hears a song and gets an idea...oneshot


Ok, so this is like the cheesiest fic I have ever written, but I was watching _The Wedding Singer_, and I thought this song would be really cute with Ron and Hermione, so I wrote this. Hope you like it!

Warning: This has spoilers for DH(as in, it mentions what happens at the end), so if you haven't read the book, I would not suggest reading this, because I don't want anyone mad at me for giving away the ending.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Harry Potter_ or any of its characters, nor do I own the song, _Grow Old With You_.

Thanks, and enjoy!

* * *

It had been almost three years since the day when the war ended, three years since the Battle at Hogwarts where Harry Potter had killed Voldemort, the most dangerous dark wizard of the time. 

You would have thought that they would be off on the other side of the world doing great things, but much to their dismay, Ron and Ginny were still living in their parents' basement. They had jobs, of course- Ginny had just finished her training to become an Auror, and Ron, who had gotten extremely good at playing Keeper, was playing Quidditch for the Chudley Cannons.

Ginny, of course, was still dating Harry, and Ron and Hermione were still together as well. However, Harry and Hermione, who did not wish to force Mr. and Mrs. Weasley to let them live there permanently, had moved out and found their own apartments near the Burrow.

Ron had recently learned that Hermione's favorite muggle instrument was the guitar. She did not play, she had told him, but she loved listening to it being played. The next day, Ron, whom Hermione had introduced tv and movies to a while ago, was watching a movie when a particular song from it stuck with him. This was when Ron started to get his idea...

A few weeks later, Ron apparated to Hermione's flat to pick her up for their dinner date. He did not have to wait long before Hermione flung the door open and engulfed him in a hug. "It's good to see you too, Hermione," Ron said, grinning.

Hermione blushed, and grabbed his hand. They shut the door and apparated to a nice Italian restaurant just outside of London.

They went inside, and ordered. About an hour later they left the restaurant, and began strolling down the street hand in hand. "Thanks for dinner, Ron," said Hermione, kissing him. "No problem," said Ron, wrapping an arm around her. They walked in content silence, until they reached a small park.

"Hey," said Ron, a little too casually, "Let's walk through that park, I don't think I've ever been there before."

"All right," said Hermione, not noticing that Ron seemed a little nervous for some reason.

Ron led Hermione down a little path until they came to a gazebo that sat in the middle of a small pond. There were trees all around, so the area was almost completely secluded. Ron and Hermione walked across a bridge that led to the gazebo, and Hermione gasped when she saw that the floor was covered with rose petals.

All of a sudden, Ron said, _"Accio Guitar!"_, and a guitar came zooming out from behind a cluster of bushes on the far side of the clearing. Hermione wrinkled her eyebrows as Ron caught the guitar. Ron looked at her and smiled, and then replied to her unasked question, "Just wait, you'll see."

He sat down on the bench, and motioned for Hermione to sit next to him. He glanced over at her, smiled nervously, then began to play the guitar as he sang:

_I wanna make you smile whenever you're sad_

_Carry you around when your arthritis is bad_

_All I wanna do is grow old with you_

_I'll get your medicine when your tummy aches_

_Build you a fire if the furnace breaks_

_Oh it could be so nice, growing old with you_

_I'll miss you_

_I'll kiss you_

_Give you my coat when you are cold_

_I'll need you_

_I'll feed you_

_Even let you hold the remote control_

_So let me do the dishes in our kitchen sink_

_Put you to bed if you've had too much to drink_

_I could be the man who grows old with you_

_I wanna grow old with you _

Ron stopped playing, and looked at Hermione, who appeared to be speechless. He got down on the floor of the gazebo, took her hands, and began to speak-

"Hermione, when I first met you, I thought you were just another know-it-all, but I soon became friends with you, and found out that I liked everything about you. By the time we were in fourth year, I was sure that I liked you as more than a friend, and by the end of 6th year, I knew I was in love with you. One of the happiest moments of my life was when you kissed me for the first time when we were fighting at Hogwarts. These past few years with you have been amazing, and I love you more every day. I can't even imagine you not being in my life, and I want nothing more than to grow old with you. Hermione Granger, will you marry me?"

Hermione had tears streaming down her face as she looked at Ron with a blissful smile on her face. Not able to get the words out, she nodded yes very fervently, and leaned forward and kissed Ron with all the force and passion she could muster.

When they broke apart, Ron, who was now crying as well, hugged Hermione hard and whispered in her ear, "I love you, and I am now officially the happiest person in the world. "

"I love you too Ron," said Hermione. "I love you too."

* * *

Did you like it? I know there are tons of engagement stories out there, but I just had to write this. I'm not sure if it was very good, but I hope you liked it. I would love it if you pushed that little purple button and told me what you thought it. 


End file.
